


Fantasies (his and hers)

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [47]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Extensive Foreplay, F/M, Food Porn, Friends to Lovers, Shameless Smut, Smut, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: One stormy night on their way back home, Jaime nudges Brienne into revealing her fantasies.Edited to add chapter 2
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 25
Kudos: 82





	1. Sex in the rain

“You didn’t quite get to what you were about to say back there, wench.” 

Blame it on the rain that lashed like crazy outside, or that he was driving down a deserted road in the lonely hours of the night with no one but a sexily dressed Brienne for company—the result was that Jaime’s mind kept jogging back to the discussion that had ensued that night.

“What are your deepest, most secretive fantasies, Brienne?” he pressed again, hoping she might relent if he sprang it up at her from time to time. “Fetishes? Kinks—”

“None,” she replied, short and blunt, then continued to focus on her unfinished ice cream, a deflection technique that bothered Jaime more than his imagination about her fantasies. And he just couldn't look away. The sight of her delicate tongue, tip to its middle, dancing its way down the slant of the dripping cone was just mesmerising. Whenever she happened to indulge in one of her deepest licks, her captivating eyes fluttered shut in bliss, remaining half-closed for as long as she savoured every drop of the taste, her head falling back when she sucked in every bit of the flavour, her swirling tongue travelling from the melting dessert to the residue on her lips.

“I don’t think you’re being quite honest about it, Brienne.” He sounded hoarse; he was sweating despite the AC running at its full blast, and very very needy. “You can’t keep ducking from the subject—”

“I can and I will. I told you I’m not talking about that,” she cut him off, her voice thick. 

Struggling to keep his attention on the road, he carried on driving. It was not too rough a ride for a while, but when he began to sink in his imagination, he almost missed a speed breaker, the change of pace edging them out of their smooth ride. His hips bucked slightly, not from this sudden switch, and he found his hand wandering to the bulge in his pants. 

_Fuck._

To make matters worse for him, she let out an involuntary ‘ _mmm,’_ the distraction leading him to indulge in more than just a time-to-time side-glance at her. Her tongue flicked the tip of the creamy-white dessert before trailing the base of her tongue slowly down the sides, slurping up the excess drips. 

“Damn,” she cursed, when the vehicle lurched and screeched again thanks to his negligence, the jerk tossing the cone off her hand and onto her lap, the little mishap bathing her all over with a generous shower—lips, her chin, her blouse and over her shapely thighs.

And Jaime’s mouth fell open.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“Fuck,” he swore aloud, when something else just struck him. Horny and jealous, both in the same night, was just too much for him to bear. “It’s Renly, isn’t it?”

Pausing from dabbing at the stain on her skirt with a tissue, she looked up. “What do you mean?”

His blood boiling, his cock aching, he pulled over to the side. “Your sexual fantasies involve Renly.”

“I didn’t—”

“It has something to do with the rain,” he deduced, putting two and two together. “Your eyes lit up when we stepped outside into the drizzle,” he confronted, recalling the fiery gleam in her eyes that matched the fury of lightning. “When Sansa mentioned getting naked in the open, you blushed and turned away. You—”

“Yes, so what if it happens to be sex in the rain in the middle of nowhere?” she bellowed, her voice ringing in the closed confines of the car and the lack of traffic outside. “It’s just that—a fantasy. It means nothing.” She kept her eyes on the torrents pushed down by the wipers. “Now that you know what it is, do us a favour and get us back home—”

“You want to fuck Renly in this rain.” The thought filled him with revulsion, the images and the prospect of it coming to life, killing him, fuelling him with an instant urge to crush Renly like an insect. “Why don’t you admit it, Brienne and—”

“That’s enough.” She sounded as frustrated and agitated as him. “I’d rather leave you with your stupid assumptions and take a taxi.”

Pushing her door open, she stepped out into the dark with neither an umbrella nor her handbag, which lay forgotten on the dashboard.

“Brienne, wait.”

Getting out after her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, ashamed of his grouchy outburst, “I overreacted. If Renly is who you want, who am I to—”

“Shut up, Jaime!”

A clap of thunder punctuated her words, and something in her tone, something in the way she slashed away his conclusion told him this was more complicated than her feelings for Renly.

“It—” she leaned against the bonnet, and only now did he notice that the rain had soaked her hair, the curls now limp and plastered to her forehead.

“What?” 

“Umm, nothing,” she mumbled, trying to wriggle away from the conversation and from him.

“You’re not leaving me in the lurch anymore,” he said in a low, authoritative, teasing tone—something, he was certain, would goad her into speaking out. “Tell me, Brienne, does Renly—”

“No,” she replied before he could finish, glancing at him coyly, head slightly lowered and not making direct eye contact. 

Hope rising sky high, Jaime brought his finger under her chin and tilted her face up to meet her eyes. “Sex in the rain,” he quoted her, his cock bulging, throbbing at the mere mention of it. “Who—”

“You kept pestering me, but you dodged that question as well, Jaime.” So she had noticed his reluctance to voice his filthy dreams in public—more than just noticed it—her voice, barely above a whisper, husky, her eyes, even in the dim streetlights, telling him what he needed to know.

“Ice cream,” he revealed, his thumb following the train of vanilla along the curve of her lips. “Eating it off the woman of my dreams,” he went on, parting her lips with his fingers. “Eating more than just that, from places other than her mouth—”

“There’s ice-cream—” her hand fisting into his shirt, she pulled him closer “—all over me—” she dragged his fingers down the smudges along her chin “—and there’s the rain soaking us to the skin—” panting, she led his hand to her blouse, to the swell of her breasts “—clothes sticking to skin, waiting to be peeled away—”

“And there’s us,” he chimed in, hoarse, his erection fighting to be released. “Just us, and no one around. This is nowhere, wench.” His gaze trickled down her front, turning him on even more. Her thin white top had now become transparent, sticking to the delicate lace of her bra, her skirt considerably darker in the rain that had now advanced to a downpour. 

Brienne opened her mouth to reply, but he got there first, trapping her lips in a passionate kiss. Every cell in his body screamed to reach out, to touch every one of hers, to take her right here, now, bringing to life her innermost desires. He went in further, and she tipped her head backwards, hitting the window, opening herself up for more of him. He probed against her lips, pushed past them, tongue against tongue to explore her mouth. Her lips closed against him, sucking his tongue further into her mouth, and he gladly complied, thoroughly mesmerised by the soft trace of her perfume mingled with the scent of rain on her skin.

He pulled back when he felt her unclench his shirt, her hand sliding down his chest, over his stomach and down to his groin. “Not Renly—” her voice, giddy and breathless, her lips, swollen and quivering—she was aching for him. “It hasn’t been him at all for a while now—”

Jaime kissed her again—a fleeting touch, and he withdrew, then went in again, looking her in the eye. Her mouth opened, hungrily reaching out to him, and he built up the tease, tongue to tongue, touching the tip of hers, pulling back, licking her lips. His hands were on either side of her face, holding her as his mouth engaged with hers, he pushed his lips against hers, driving his tongue into her mouth. 

“Jaime,” she mouthed against his when he pressed into her, and when he rubbed his cock against her, she started to grind back against him, her thirsting arousal rubbing, aggravating his. 

Oh, but this was bliss! 

After all the time he’d spent dodging his feelings, masking his flirting urges with jovial excuses of friendly banter, this was it. And he wanted to let her keep going all night, to bring him to pieces. 

But not like this, not until he took her through the entire journey.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss, stopping the grinding, then dipping down, he kissed her chin clean, soaking in the taste of vanilla and skin. He descended further to her throat, feasting on ice-cream and her. He followed the direction of her alluring scent, sucking her skin, drinking in the streams of water he met along his way down her neckline, unbuttoning her top as he worked his way to her chest. He felt her breathe harder when he unfastened her bra, he felt a soft sigh when he exposed her breasts to the cool night breeze and the shower pattering down on them. Her palm closed over his hardness when he paused to play with her nipples, her impatience leading her to stroke him. “Jaime,” she whispered, the word gripped by urgency as she thrust her hips into him.

“Yes,” he whispered back into her skin, kissing away the wet, fiery softness. He stopped at her navel, flicking his tongue around the circumference of the tempting little button, a little here, a little there, a little bit inside. He found himself in serious danger of losing himself to her, of falling deeper—into this, into more… And it was a risk he was more than eager to embrace. His tongue dipped further down, connecting, and he could feel the passion building up between them, flaring up like a burning arc of lightning.

“This—” he looked up at her, and found her looking down at him, beads of water clinging to those pretty lashes.

“Yes, this,” she agreed, running her fingers through his wet hair and giving him a little downward push. 

“And more,” he added, and began unzipping her skirt, nuzzling her belly.

Every bit of skin he uncovered, he lavished with kisses, deep and thirsty, pulling her skirt and panties down with one steady motion. “These can remain inside,” he murmured, collecting her discarded clothes and tossing them through the passenger window when she stepped out of them and kicked them away.

“This,” he whispered admiringly, his hands riding up the sides of her thighs, the cool water reducing friction on her flawless skin. “And—” he inched further up, his fingertips lazing around her hips, stemming the flow of the little stream making its way to her groin “—this—” he gently began circling the neatly trimmed patch between her legs. 

Such wetness. Such arousal. Despite the rain, the heat emanating from her was so intense that it could burn him to a cinder. As he slowly rose to his full height, he let his tongue trace a path up her body, taking over her breast, slurping away the waterfall that ran down its slope. He was sure he heard a soft _‘fuck,’_ but so subdued it was, that it ended up being smothered by the heated moan he was greeted with when he pressed down her nipple with his teeth. He wanted to linger there, treated it with all the attention, his mouth dedicated to its torture and her pleasure, but it wasn’t really fair to neglect other parts of her body, was it? 

“Fuck, yes!” She twitched into him when he continued upwards, over her collarbone, up the long column of her neck and past her ear. Fumbling around, she brought her hands to his waist, working on his belt and his jeans in frantic urgency while the rain continued to pour over her naked, erotically wet, and perfectly shaped body. 

“Jaime, your clothes—” She tried both, to get his cock out and to unbutton his shirt.

“Let me.” Stepping back, he took off his shirt, his nipples as hard as his thick aching erection. He approached her again and she resumed attacking his jeans, opening the fly and reaching inside to caress his hardness. “Oh yes,” he moaned. Her hands felt wonderful, and when she worked herself into a rhythm, stroking and tugging and pulling, he wanted to let go, to surrender to her, to let her play and do whatever she wanted with him, but that was not his intent for tonight.

_Her fantasy. Her pleasure._

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, enjoying the taste of rainwater and vanilla, of sweat and skin. Nothing so erotic he’d laid his mouth on before and it made him dizzy and panting for more. 

A stifled moan escaped her lips and he began to kiss his way back down her body. Her breasts deserved more of his reverence. Pausing there, he cupped one, pinching and rolling the nipple between his finger and thumb and sucking on the other, soaking in the flavour of the dessert that had trickled its way onto it. 

_Vanilla and Brienne._

She gripped his shoulders, the cold of the rainwater and the alternate heat of his breath and tongue, making her quiver. And he absorbed her little shudder of arousal, biting her nipple gently before continuing down to meet her burning centre of need.

He ceased to move, deeply inhaling her scent, then let out a hot breath on her soft hair. Another inviting gasp, and she shifted her legs, inviting him in. 

_Vanilla, his wench and her sweet sweet arousal..._

In he went, lips and tongue and all, gently, and teasingly at first, and then with increased intensity. Looking up, he noticed her head was tilted back, the rain streaming down her face and body, her hands still trapped in his hair. Pinning her to the edge of the passenger door, he dived in, to intensify her pleasure, his only goal. 

_Tasting her, devouring..._

Plunging in, pulling out, he ate her out like he’d always dreamed, her moaning and writing telling him he was bang on target. Her hips pushed back against his face, and he started to circle her clit, little flicks, a press or two, now and then, long, lingering swirls. She responded by moving her hips further into him, whimpering more, moans rapidly turning into deep throaty noises.

_This. And more. Pleasure, hers and mine._

She tasted incredible. And he wanted more of her, his tongue exploring as far as it could, turning and rotating, twisting and massaging, sucking on every part of her pussy, giving a little nip here and there. At one time, he sucked hard, strumming her clit, then flicking his tongue over it. At another, he dragged upwards, between her lips and deep within, turning and trying to get further in, twisting his head to change angles, touching her in ways she’d probably never been touched before.

Another swirl and her grip on his head tightened, her thighs clenching him, a strangled cry escaping her.

_Rain. Ice-cream. Her screams..._

She gasped and screamed into the rain as waves of intense pleasure took her down, powering her orgasm. Almost there, and he wanted to keep her like that for a while, to delay her drowning into bliss.

“Jaime,” she half-pleaded, half-commanded, but he kept his tongue pressed into her, keeping her on a leash for as long as he could. “Jaime—” her knees started to shake, her legs buckling. “I—I need you inside me.”

She jerked his head away and hoisted him up to his feet. Quickly shedding his jeans and underwear, he cast them into the car to add to the pile of discarded clothes. His cock stood out, eager, relishing the freedom, and she took him in her hand. “ _This,”_ she said, eyes glinting in the pale streetlight. “ _You.”_

Edging closer, he turned her around and bent her over the slippery metal surface of the bonnet. “Oh,” came her muffled voice, when he slid into her.

He stayed there, bent over her, his mouth brushing her ear. “Brienne,” he softly cooed, then rammed in, wild and seeking, demanding what he wanted—what they both craved for. He took in every heave and fall of her body, he could feel the fullness within her, the way he was stretching her. 

And over the incessant shower above them, he could hear her silently beg for more.

He pulled out, then roughly pushed his way in, her gasp telling him that his thickness was spreading her open, pushing her to her limits.

_Ice-cream. Feasting. Skin and more._

_Rain. Sex in the rain._

_Brienne._

Their bodies felt like they were a perfect fit, like they’d been created to fulfil each other’s fantasies, like he’d been sent to this world to fuck her to the rhythm of the pounding rain. Cold wind, warm rain, burning skin on his—all of it, he could feel, and none of it at all. Connection and intimacy, it was, and more, his body and hers, the sounds of pounding and slapping merging with the occasional bolt of thunder and the beat of water hitting flesh.

Thrusts punctuated by swear words. Bodies writhing against each other. Gasps giving way to needy screams of each other’s names. The rain gods pelting them with bullets of water, trying their best to cool down their burning bodies.

Her legs gave way, but he held her in place. He could feel her pussy gripping his cock, her fingernails desperately dragging down the smooth metal as her body trembled and convulsed. He did not stop, he didn’t even slow down. He was getting close, and he wanted it to be an explosion her body would remember forever. The pulses of current jolting her trickled into him, travelling outwards to inwards, deep, deep—

“Jaime!” 

Her orgasm dragged him to the precipice, pushing him to join her. He straightened, then thrusting forward, he went for it, deeper than ever, his hands gripping her hips as he pulsed and jerked inside her. 

This was far louder than the thunder exploding above them, far more intense than the rain striking and storming around them, fierier than the fiercest streaks of lightning. 

This was—fuck, what this was, he couldn’t say anymore!

His strength drained, he fell back onto her. “This,” he exhaled, kissing her shoulders. “This is what I’ve wanted for ages, wench.”

Brienne turned to him and smiled. “Making love to you in the rain was just one in many.” Tilting her face up, she kissed him on the lips. “Jaime, I want you to—”

“Why don’t we get back home then?” Getting off her, he pulled her to her feet, and before she could steady herself, he had her pinned between him and the door, chest to chest, mouth to mouth, his hands in hers. “We’ve got the entire night and more to find out what else gets us going.”

“Strawberries,” she grunted, nudging his lips open with her tongue. “I want you to make a meal of them—eat them off me.” 

“With pleasure,” he said, twining his fingers in hers and deepening the kiss.

Of course, this meant they’d have to shop for strawberries on their way back home.


	2. Fruity passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberries, of course, what else?
> 
> Warning : This chapter is filthier than the first, so tread with caution ;)

“Strawberry sauce is all they have,” he grumbled, getting into the car and tossing the paper bag in the back seat. “We’ll have to make do with—”

“It’ll do just fine,” Brienne reassured him, her head spinning with the possibilities of every filthy use they could put it to. “Why don’t you get us out of here so we can—”

“You think I’m doing a good job enduring the wait, wench?” Jaime met her eyes in the mirror. “You can’t imagine the things I’d like to do to you—”

“Oh, I can,” she cut him short, the image vivid and crystal clear in her mind. “But we’ll need a shower first.” She glanced down at the mess she was. Vanilla and rainwater, she could smell on herself, and the essence of their blisteringly torrid fucking, and while it sure was hot as hell and sexy as fuck, it wasn’t something she wanted to stick around wearing on her skin for hours to come.

“We can shower together,” he suggested, a mysterious lilt to his tone. “Rubbing each other down, covered in soap and foam with the warm water wrapping us in clouds of steam—” 

“As much as I’d love to get naked under a shower with you, it would have to wait,” she shot him down, knowing they’d never make it out of there if they did so much as even stepping into the bathroom together.

“But—”

“We can share a bath once we’re done with devouring the strawberry sauce,” she gleefully put forth a counter-offer, one she knew he’d welcome as much as she was looking forward to it. “What say?” 

Eyes oozing want and a lot more than that, he flicked his tongue across his lips. “One step at a time.”

+++++

“Oh, yes!”

A shiver ran down her spine as the cool sauce trickled down the warm skin of her belly.

“Yes,” Brienne purred again, and with the casual air and comfort of someone who would indulge in such a thing every night, Jaime dripped the strawberry sauce all over her—her neck, breasts, the inside of her thighs, her already wet mound—everywhere. 

“Devour me,” she urged softly, her nipples swelling with anticipation, her fingers drifted to her cunt, exploring the folds. She began gently probing, readying for what she hoped would come this night– fantastic foreplay and mind blowing sex.

He bent as if obliging her, hovering over her, inhaling the sweet fruity scent wafting off her flesh. He let his lips brush the sugary blob around her nipples, but just when she shut her eyes in anticipation, he drew away. “Not so fast.”

He dribbled more of the sticky sauce into his hands, then began to rub her tummy in a beautifully rhythmic motion, like he’d tuned his hands to it, back and forth, up and down, like he was treating her to some exotic massage. She writhed and arched up against his touch, showing him with her body that she was burning for this, for everything he had for her, for him. Her breathing grew heavier when he moved up to her chest, getting caught mid-way when his fingers slowly sank into her inviting flesh. He stroked and teased, savoring the soft texture, relishing the moment when their needs began to converge for the second time. He gently kneaded her breasts, taking them in his hands, caressing them and smearing them with layer after layer of the gooey pink sauce, taking his time to learn every inch of her body. His hands were the lovers, and her body, his love.

“Feels good?” he asked, treating both breasts with equal reverence. 

“Oh yeah,” she mewled, her nipples coming to life against his palms, jutting into them, each competing with the other for his attention. “But I—” She exhaled, when he rolled each in turn, his thumb and forefinger teasing her, worshiping her body. Just one heated instance of furious fucking and he already know how to get every pore of her body to cry out for him. His touch was lightning, like streaks of electricity shooting through her, up her back to her neck, raising goosebumps, livening up her sensations, causing every hair on her body to stand on its end.

“Jaime—”

His mouth took over, chalking out a path from her navel and upward with measured, thirsty slurps of his tongue lapping up the pink goodness. “You taste wonderful,” he remarked, stopping just short of her nipple and repeating the process on her other breast, licking away the layers he’d smeared on her, every single time stopping short of her eager nipples. “Strawberries and woman and—” 

“Stop torturing me,” she cried, and unable to wait any longer, she grabbed his head and directed him to the tits that craved his attention, stuffing one into the warm depths of his mouth.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, and she could feel the vibrations in his voice drift down to the innermost corners of her pussy. Like a hungry kitten, he latched on to her, licking, sucking, and nibbling to her absolute delight as she bucked and twitched beneath him. 

“Jaime—” stroking his erection from balls to tip, she reached out for her bottle of baby oil and handed it to him “—I want you to—” 

He let go of her nipple with a wet pop. “But that’s—”

“—dirty as hell,” she voiced his thoughts, a fresh burst of arousal gushing through her cunt at the prospect. “I want it, Jaime, your cock—” 

He grinned, sly and mischievous. “Never thought _you_ were capable of dreaming up such things.” Thankfully, without keeping her waiting, he drizzled some of the oil on the palm of his hand.

“On second thoughts, let me do it,” she offered, taking some of the oil off his palms and pouring more into her hands. 

“Gods,” he sighed, and it was his turn to twitch and jerk when she began rubbing up and down his length, stroking him in a steady rhythm. “You’re going to be the end of me,” he groaned, swelling in her hands.

“Not just yet,” she murmured, her nipples peaking further when he positioned himself above her, his knees against her sides.

“I’ve never done this before,” he admitted, then slid his cock between her cleavage. 

“Neither have I, Jaime.” Gripping his arms, she arched and squeezed her tits together, and lost in her, in his desire to take this to heights neither of them had been to before, he moved along her front, gliding his dick upwards and downwards. The oil from his cock mingled with the syrupy residue of the sauce, easing his movement, yet the heat that surged between them was far too too much to take. 

Passion and desire—this was it, and it was too good to be true, too hot to handle. Sex, she’d had before, but this—this was filthier and sexier and far more sizzling than anything she’d indulged in before. 

Swears and grunts decorating his thrusts, he breathed hard into her sweaty sticky skin, his cock head sneaking in, pushing through the sheath of her breasts and emerging out of it. She wanted to keep him tied to her till eternity, to wrap him in the warm embrace of her flesh, giving him more than he could withstand.

His hands curled around her breasts, pushing them closer around his rigid staff, caressing himself, rubbing harder and stepping up the friction. His fingers tugged at her stiff tits as he plunged into her valley again and again and again. “This,” he muttered, his balls sliding up and down her chest, his legs converging, crushing her. “This—” 

“Oh yes,” she whispered in agreement, when she could feel him tightening within the burning blanket of her flesh, the pressure building in his loins. What it was taking him from succumbing to his urge to come, she could see in those eyes. He was not ready yet, not prepared for this torture to end. The sweet intent of revenge, she could see in his lustful gaze, and her pussy twitched, welcoming any onslaught he might unleash upon her. 

He couldn’t stop thrusting, couldn’t help testing his resolve to the very edges of it. 

He pulled out again, then plunged, his balls slamming into the bottoms of her breasts, and she closed her lips around the head, planting a little kiss, throwing in a little seductive lick before swooping down to suck him into oblivion.

“Not just yet,” he hoarsely cried, and pulled away. “Not like this. Because I’m not exactly done with you, wench.” Grabbing the bottle of the creamy strawberry sauce, he poured a healthy amount of it on her pussy lips.

“Jaime—” 

Before she could speak, his eager mouth swooped down on her. Slick with the fruity pulp and a good helping of her own juices, she was ready, her throbbing clit, eager to join this game of lust. 

Blazing hot landslides of sensations crashed down on her as he went on, gluttonous and voracious, lapping up everything he crossed, tasting, drinking in each drop. Her hips bucked each time his tongue sashayed in and out, every dip, every burning swirl taking her a step further into the stormiest night she’d ever had.

His mouth was liquid fire, melting her down with torrid kisses, bringing her to a helpless mess of arousal, dark and deep.

She gave herself to him completely, her body, his to explore, to suck, to lick and do much more. 

Cradling her thigh, he brought his finger to her clit. Her excitement soared, her breathing quickened. She wanted to, but not yet— 

But she couldn’t help it. Not any more..

With a wild cry of his name, she gripped the sheets as a storm of an orgasm ripped through her, tipping over, knocking her down. 

And then she was falling, falling…

He kept at it, teasing wave after wave out of her and her cunt trembles and spasms under his skilled and hungry mouth.

He lifted his face to hers, then kissed her with a passion she’d never felt before. He tasted of strawberries and her. Releasing her mouth, he dived down to her chest, and scooping up some of the rogue blots of strawberry he found there, he deftly sailed over to seek his target. Breathing down her breasts, he gently coated her sore nipples, the cool tingling of the sauce instead of soothing her skin, setting her on fire. 

Shoveling some from the leftovers he’d left behind, he drizzled it onto her waiting tongue and began kissing her again. Sweet and hot, hard and fiery, he was lust, himself.

The night had just begun. And Brienne had already ascended to heaven. 

She wasn’t going to have it easy, that she knew, when his hand crawled down her front, fingers filling her pussy as his thumb serviced her clit. He took her to the ledge with his measured strokes and perfect rhythm, and all she could do was perch there in anticipation, holding on, yet, desperate to let go, to let out the steam.

 _Ohs_ and _aahs_ and incoherent sounds were all she could utter when he dragged her to the brink of another orgasm. She came so hard, her legs wildly out of control, shaking, her body shivering with the biggest most explosive climax yet.

_Yet._

_There is more,_ his throbbing cock reminded her, twitching angrily between her legs. Here she was, panting and shivering and softly moaning away his name when he had not even fucked her yet.

“Ja—”

She fizzled into silence when she felt his hands on her and a good splash of the oil down her front. He massaged her hungry, aching body, fueling her need to be filled, to be spread open by the full power of his length. Each movement of his hands sparked in her agony, excitement and the frantic need to be fucked until she lost track of herself.

At last, he climbed over her, and using his knees, he nudged her legs apart. His cock pushed at her entrance, and she was so psyched for this that she wanted to wrap her legs around him and pull him in fast. 

She wanted him to dive in, to ride her, to leave her dizzy, her head spinning, her senses attuned to just this one feeling which was more than many.

“Not so fast,” he cautioned, as if reading her desperation. He teased her with a leisurely glide of his cock, along the inside of her thighs, over her pussy lips, and against her swollen clit, then back to her entrance. 

“Jaime, please,” she cried, beside herself.

A wicked smile lighting up his face, he thrust forward, and slowly, bit by bit, entered her, splitting her open, taking her along on a journey of seduction and desire, of sweetness and scorching torture. He poured more of the softly scented oil onto her mound. “Strawberry tastes wonderful on you,” he breathed, taking her lips in a luxurious kiss as he drove all the way into her. “Everything does, actually,” he added, his husky voice good enough to drive her to another orgasm.

_Yes. Another nerve-ripping climax._

This was the moment. And for the second time in the same night, they’d embarked upon this luscious journey, one paved with delights she’d only been a part of in the wildest of her dreams.

With another good thrust, he was in to the hilt, deeper than before, and she took him right inside, all of that thickness. So turned on, she was, she couldn’t help whimpering, chanting his name. He held still, cozily housed in her, but only for the briefest of moments, his eyes deep into hers, seeking, demanding, offering.

And then it began. The fucking. The out-of-the-world experience. The onset of sensations no one else had evoked in her.

Ramming in and out of her, he pounded her with reckless abandon. Her legs hugging his hips in an intimate embrace, she thrust upwards as he went in, holding onto him, bracing herself for the onslaught. Oil and strawberry, skin and sweat, flesh and tangled limbs, they were two bodies bursting with need, with the urge to satisfy their partner.

Time and again, he took her, pushing his dick as far as he could, hitting all her sweet spots. She wailed and mewled, screamed and gasped. It was the most incredible sensation to be stretched this way, feeling so beautifully invaded. Her nerve endings bounded off in a frenzy, as he took them apart, bit by fucking bit. 

She wanted, needed— 

_Yes. Just this._

He showed no mercy, fucking her harder, faster, raunchier, and with very thrust he dragged her closer to the brink, closer to the edge of climax. 

Her pussy clutched him tight within her, yearning, and she needed more, more, more… 

She needed him to keep going until they were two souls bonded together, to hearts fusing into one. She almost tumbled down the steep valley, spiraling off into that blissful state of sweet relief, but every time she was about to lose her footing, he eased down on her, he pulled her back, his measured thrusts slowly, gently grounding her until— 

“Fuck,” he swore, striding uphill again, burying himself to the hilt. This time, she let go of her tension, allowing herself to break free, to be split into countless tiny fragments. The flurry of sensations held her suspended for a moment before she crashed down in a huge crashing wave.

“Fuck, yes,” he gasped again, then slowed down, his body going taut above her. He paused, then with one fiery gaze into her eyes, he dipped down on her, hitting her with one last vigorous thrust before he erupted with a throaty scream of her name.

He lay on top of her, his cock easing out inside her, and she clung to him. Covered in sweat and strawberries and baby oil, they smelled like they needed a bath. They reeked of sex and lust and everything she’d only imagined.

Oh, yes, this was bliss.

And Brienne wanted more of it. When he looked up, tired and sated, she cupped his cheeks and sought his lips in a sloppy kiss.

Oh and yes, she was, indeed, looking forward to the shower she had promised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this juicy follow-up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
